<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam getting sick of you and Dean bickering all the time. So he decides to lock you's in a room with each other. by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310329">Sam getting sick of you and Dean bickering all the time. So he decides to lock you's in a room with each other.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Writings [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Writings [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam getting sick of you and Dean bickering all the time. So he decides to lock you's in a room with each other.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter preface group">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“Let me out.” you yelled, banging on the door.</p>
    <p>“is little y/n scared?” Dean asked, fake pouting. </p>
    <p>You quickly turned around glaring at him.</p>
    <p>"No, I just don’t want to be in this room with a douchebag.” you grumbled. </p>
    <p>“well, I don't want to be in this room with a bitch.” Dean shot back, glaring at you.</p>
    <p>"God, you are such a freaking tosser.” you yelled.</p>
    <p>“Right back at you bitch.” Dean shouted, getting closer to you.</p>
    <p>"I know I’m a bitch, I’m just not your bitch.” you sassed, making Dean roll his eyes.</p>
    <p>  </p>
    <p>Sam let out a frustrated sigh, as he heard you and Dean bicker again, he honestly thought that putting the both of you in a room together, would make the both of you move on and become friends, but it only made it worse.</p>
    <p>Sam jumped when he heard a loud bang.He quickly unlocked the door, opening it to see Dean slumped against a broken table.</p>
    <p>“You bitch.” Dean grumbled as he got up.</p>
    <p>“fight me, you little manwhore.” you shouted. Getting into a fighting stance.</p>
    <p>“Will the both of you shut up.” Sam yelled. </p>
    <p>“Whatever, I’m going to the bar.” you grunted, walking out of the room.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>